


I'll Be Here For You

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, But Highly Implied, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Broken Promise, Spoilers, not mentioned, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: After the events of the day, Jemma and Fitz spend some time alone and discuss what they've been through and what is to come, along with what is worrying them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to mention here that though it is not mentioned, it is implied that Jemma does have some form of anxiety and I have written it in a way that suits me best as I know that everyone is different so feel free to skip this one if you want and I hope how I've written it is okay.

“You okay?” she asked as she entered their bedroom.

Fitz looked up from the tablet and shrugged. “Suppose.”

Jemma shrugged off her jacket and climbed into bed beside him. He locked the tablet and set it on the bedside table before wrapping his arm around her.

She laid her head on his chest as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t need to ask what had happened to her, about her day and she didn’t either.

They both knew.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered after a period of time. “About AIDA. I knew… I knew how much she meant to you.”

“It’s okay. She was… she was dangerous. Mack… we did what was best.”

She nodded. “How’s Radcliffe holding up?”

He paused for a moment, trying to find the words that were best. “I don’t know. She was more than a project to him. She was like…”

“A child?”

“Yeah, yeah she was. I just hope. God I just hope that he doesn’t do anything stupid now. You know what Radcliffe is like.”

Jemma wanted to reassure him that Radcliffe _wouldn’t_ do something stupid, but they both knew him.

“How are you?” he asked.

Jemma just shrugged in his embrace. “Honestly? I don’t know.” She took a breath. “I just… I wanted to help him but he… he wouldn’t accept it. And now… with the Senator working with the Watchdogs…”

“You’re worried about him?”

Jemma nodded. “Not just him. Daisy. Elena. Joey. Us.”

“Us?”

“She knows who we are. About how we want to help the Inhumans. How we treat them for people, unlike her. She just sees them as dangerous. Something to be eliminated. And she has influence, Fitz. She has so much power.”

“Hey,” he whispered, adopting the tone that he used to reassure her whenever she started panicking about things. He knew just what to do, just how to help her through the periods where her anxiety flared up, in a sense.

He sat up, bringing her with him, and she leaned into him, the first tears of the day flowing. “Hey, you’re okay, yeah? Remember your breathing techniques and what you were told to do when this happens.”

She nodded and took a deep breath in, Fitz guiding her through it, helping her. Supporting her.

Then she exhaled.

The two of them continued this for a period of time. Even though Jemma knew she could do it alone, she liked Fitz doing it with her, it gave her something to follow. And it made her feel less alone.

“I’m… I’m okay,” Jemma said, smiling up at him. It was one that didn’t quite reach her eyes but Fitz knew that she was getting there. “I’m sorry. For being stupid.”

He shook his head. “You’re not being stupid.”

“I’m not?”

He shook his head. “Nah, you’re not.”

“I just…” Jemma shook her head. “Sometimes I hate this. Feeling like this all the time. Worrying about everything. And I can’t help it. And I hate that.”

Fitz brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’m not going to say I know what you’re going through, that I understand, cause I don’t, but I’m here for you, yeah. I will always be here for you Jemma, whether you want to talk or you just want someone to hold you and be there for you.”

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. “Thank you Fitz. For… for everything.”

“S’okay.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed another kiss on her forehead. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” he began “But I’m going to tell you now, okay. In case you and Daisy want to go out tomorrow afternoon, and get something new to wear.”

 “Fitz?”

He looked down at her smiling. “I thought we could use a break away from base for a night. So I booked us a hotel room, and that Italian place that you like. And you don’t need to worry about work or the Director or anything. It’s tomorrow like, and I thought you’d maybe want something new to wear.”

She smiled up at him. “You got us the night off?”

“And the next day. After all the Director’s done to us, I managed to get us this. He owed us this, the table is booked for 6 and we have all of the day after off if there’s anything you want to do.”

“Oh Fitz. Thank you.”

“S’okay.”

“I love you.”

He leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this one is okay, and thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
